


Смотри на меня

by castaliana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, artist!Credence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: AU Сhallenge 2017, день 16, соседи.Криденс художник, а Грейвз живёт напротив.





	Смотри на меня

Криденс с досады пинает мольберт и швыряет кисточку на столик рядом. Очередной рассвет к чёртовой матери.

Краски — это не его. Ну вот совсем. Криденс уже перепробовал гуашь, акварель, масло и темперу, пытался рисовать пальцами вместо кистей — всё без толку. Преподаватель считает, он не видит цвета. Криденс считает: цвета только мешают.

Он берёт со столика скетчбук, пролистывает до чистой страницы и берётся за карандаш. На пустом листе вырастают нью-йоркские небоскрёбы, бизнес-центры и типовые многоэтажки, ощерившиеся зигзагами пожарных лестниц. Крошечные люди внизу спешат на работу, ловят такси, выходят из булочной с хрустящими бумажными пакетами. Криденс прорисовывает тени, распределяет солнечные лучи по зданиям, но для задания это всё равно не годится. Да и пейзажист из него всегда был никакой.

Окно напротив, дрогнув, поднимается, и наружу высовывается полуголый мужчина. Криденс задерживает дыхание и, не глядя, переворачивает лист скетчбука. Не глядя, быстро переносит на бумагу очертания мускулов и татуировок, клыка какого-то животного на чёрном шнурке, трёхдневной щетины, морщин на лбу. Каждую деталь, каждый изгиб вен, каждую морщинку — всё это Криденс мог бы воспроизвести и с закрытыми глазами. Мужчина переехал сюда месяц назад. Криденс не знал, откуда, не знал, как его зовут и кем он работает. Не знал, почему он, в конце концов, выбрал такой небогатый район и скромную квартирку. Судя по костюму и дипломату, с которыми он по утрам выходил на работу, сосед (так Криденс называл его про себя) точно мог позволить себе условия получше. Тем более он явно был из тех, кто любит покрасоваться. Криденс считывал это желание в каждой тату, в каждом небрежном жесте, в привычке курить по утрам на крохотном балконе — полуголым, босоногим.

Сосед исчезает в глубине квартиры, и Криденс опускает взгляд на новый рисунок. А вышло неплохо. Уж точно лучше, чем бездушные бетонные великаны на предыдущей странице. Вот почему Криденс предпочитал портреты: всматриваться в чужое лицо — это как идти по бесконечному зеркальному коридору. Всегда есть что-то там, глубже, ещё глубже. Что это за человек? Чем дышит? В чём не признаётся даже самому себе? Поймёшь это — и портрет выйдет живым, как никогда. И в глазах будет мысль, которую захочется прочитать тем, кто будет смотреть на картину. Мысль, которую знают только художник и его модель.

Криденс пока благоразумно обходит тему глаз: на всех рисунках сосед смотрит в сторону или вниз или вовсе лежит с закрытыми глазами. Его главная тайна ещё не разгадана, и Криденс сосредотачивается на теле, на руках, на узких губах, обхватывающих сигаретный фильтр. На бровях, которые особенно хорошо удаются, если сменить карандаш на уголь.

Сосед выходит на балкон с чашкой кофе, в одних джинсах и опирается на перила, оглядываясь вокруг. Пару раз его взгляд скользит по Криденсу, и Криденс тогда замирает, сливается с обстановкой. Ему одновременно хочется и не хочется быть замеченным. Он тихонько переворачивает лист и делает ещё одну зарисовку, почти схематическую: даже дымку изображает над чашкой, а самому соседу, подумав, пририсовывает львиные уши и хвост с кисточкой. Есть что-то такое в его позе и взгляде сегодня — смотрит по сторонам так, будто всё это принадлежит ему одному. Потом выкуривает дежурную сигарету и снова уходит в дом, собираться на работу.

Криденс с тоской смотрит на недорисованный рассвет на холсте, на соседа с львиными ушками, который даже в такой полумультяшной манере вышел в сто раз лучше, и идёт завтракать.

* * *

Вечером сосед впервые возвращается домой не один.

Криденс какое-то время пытается рассмотреть, с кем он, но потом сдаётся и пригибается у окна, берёт ждущий наготове бинокль.

Девушка – худенькая, чуть угловатая, с пышной копной коротких тёмных волос, в брюках и белой рубашке. Сотрудница? Они отходят от окна. Криденс выжидает пару минут, а затем принимается за уборку. Ставит жёсткую швабру размокать в ведре со средством, достаёт пылесос – старенький, не тянет уже совсем, поэтому водить щёткой по ковру приходится с силой. Криденс зло вжимает её в пол и старается не думать, где они и чем занимаются. Зачем она пришла так поздно? Кто она такая?

Когда с полами покончено, Криденс берёт специальную тряпку и средство для стёкол, подходит к балконной двери и застывает. Сосед стоит напротив окна абсолютно голый. Голова запрокинута, ладони лежат на плечах девушки у его ног. Криденс давится воздухом и ныряет за подоконник, хватает бинокль дрожащими руками. Из-за пышной шевелюры девушки ничего ниже пояса не видно, но Криденс и так больше загипнотизирован его лицом, чем телом. Он нашаривает на столе первый попавшийся листок и быстро фиксирует вскинутые широкие брови, подрагивающие крылья носа, приоткрытый рот. Кажется, мужчина что-то бормочет девушке, приподнимает её подбородок и говорит ей это уже в лицо, медленно, с расстановкой, судя по движениям губ. Гладит её волосы в грубоватой ласке и помогает подняться, переместиться на постель. Кровать соседа стоит у самого окна, поэтому Криденс пару раз рисовал его спящим. И если даже тогда он чувствовал себя полным извращенцем, то кто он сейчас, схоронившийся за подоконником с биноклем в руках?

От властной нежности, с которой мужчина ласкает девушку, стоит так, что почти больно. Криденс сгорает от желания и ревности, а на бумаге вместо девушки под мужчиной оказывается парень. Криденс не знает, как выглядит его собственное лицо в _такие_ моменты, но от того, каким оно выходит на черновике, становится реально стыдно. Да и вряд ли он явит такие чудеса гибкости, как эта незнакомая девушка. Хотя прогнуться в пояснице у него вышло бы даже лучше…

В итоге Криденсу не приходится ничего делать. Всё случается само собой, на середине рисунка, где мужчина кончает ему на лицо.

* * *

Утром всё меняется.

Да, Криденс снова рисует рассвет. Да, сосед снова с наслаждением выкуривает на балконе свою утреннюю сигарету. Но теперь Криденс без конца чувствует на себе его взгляд – любопытный, внимательный. Как если бы он впервые его тут заметил. Это потому что Криденс до сих пор стоял у мольберта, когда тот проснулся? А ведь он продержался столько на чистом упрямстве, жалко было и пятый холст бросать испорченным, он всё-таки не миллионер.

Когда терпению Криденса приходит конец, он бросает быстрый ответный взгляд на мужчину. Тот заинтересованно осматривает Криденса с головы до ног, и Криденс внезапно остро чувствует сразу всё – как лежит на теле домашняя рубашка, как щекочут шею забранные в хвост волосы. Как сосед распустил бы их, заставив рассыпаться по плечам, а потом собрал и намотал на кулак…

Криденс утыкается обратно в картину. Щёки горят. Перед глазами – целая серия зарисовок, и во всех – взгляд соседа прикован к Криденсу. Сверху вниз, пока Криденс стоит перед ним на коленях. Снизу вверх, пока Криденс сидит на его бёдрах. Глаза в глаза, за секунду до поцелуя. Какие уж тут рассветы.

Руки чешутся всё бросить и немедленно это зарисовать, но не сейчас же, пока сосед следит за каждым его жестом. Криденс снова смотрит на него, осторожно, смущённо, и мужчина коротко усмехается, вскидывая руку с сигаретой в приветственном жесте. Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, и Криденс неловко взмахивает рукой с кисточкой в ответ. А потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, хватает со столика скетчбук и пишет большими буквами на чистом листе: _«Привет»._

Мужчина кивает, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и, ни слова не сказав, уходит. Криденс медленно опускает альбом. Это что, конец?.. Он испортил всё ещё до того, как что-то началось? Криденс тоскливо смотрит на недорисованный пейзаж и откладывает кисть.

Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, сосед стоит напротив с раскрытым блокнотом: _«Персиваль Грейвз»._

Криденс торопливо выводит своё имя на следующей странице. Сосед щурится, вглядываясь в его неровный почерк, и кивает с улыбкой. 

_«Что рисуешь?»_ – спрашивает он на следующем листе.

 _«Город»,_ – коротко отвечает Криденс и страдальчески вздыхает, когда сосед жестом просит повернуть мольберт к нему. Вот сейчас. Сейчас он увидит, какой хреновый из Криденса художник, и разочаруется в нём.

 _«Неплохо»,_ – вежливо пишет сосед. То есть, Грейвз (до чего подходящее имя – есть в нём та самая грубоватая нежность).

 _«Не успокаивай меня, сам знаю, что плохо, пейзажи у меня не получаются»,_ – расходится Криденс аж на две страницы.

 _«А что получается?»_ – закономерно интересуется Грейвз.

«Ты получаешься», – хочет написать Криденс, но ограничивается лаконичным: _«Люди. Наверное»._

_«Покажешь мне вечером что-нибудь? Пора бежать на работу»._

Криденс закусывает губу, представляя реакцию Грейвза на его пошлые зарисовки.

_«Ок. Удачи!»_

Грейвз снова кивает и скрывается в квартире – на этот раз до вечера.

* * *

Вечером Криденс показывает ему свои работы. По большей части старые, с ещё не отточенной техникой, потому что из нового у него – один сплошной Грейвз, просто не тянет рисовать никого другого. Но Грейвзу всё равно нравится.

На переписку табличками Криденс изводит остаток скетчбука и, порыскав по ящикам, заводит новый. Но и того хватает всего на несколько дней. За это время Криденс успевает узнать, что Грейвзу тридцать девять, он занимается улучшением как раз таких домов, как эти, и никогда не был женат.

Тогда Криденс, не сдержавшись, спрашивает про ту девушку, и Грейвз вполне резонно осведомляется, что именно Криденс видел. Всё. Он видел всё.

 _«Не так много»,_ – скромно пишет Криденс.

Грейвз смотрит пронизывающе, всю душу его выкупает, и у Криденса снова приливает краска к лицу.

 _«…как хотелось бы?»_ – усмехается Грейвз, и за его спиной Криденсу чудится подрагивающий хвост с кисточкой.

 _«Возможно»,_ – пишет Криденс и медленно поднимает лист на уровень лица – не сможет он видеть глаза Грейвза, когда тот прочитает.

Выждав несколько секунд, он опускает скетчбук и судорожно втягивает носом воздух. То, как Грейвз сейчас смотрит, – так он смотрел на ту девушку? И у неё так же грохотало сердце в груди?

_«Мне пригласить её ещё раз?»_

Ответ Криденс пишет быстро, дрожащей рукой, снова прячет лицо за скетчбуком и уходит с балкона, так и не решившись проверить реакцию Грейвза. Вечером, всё выяснится вечером. Либо Грейвз снова перестанет его замечать, либо…

Криденс смотрит на листок, стараясь успокоить дыхание.

Либо ему понадобится новый скетчбук, на этот раз – уже для рисунков.

_«Необязательно. Тебя одного будет достаточно»_

* * *

Город светится мириадой огней. Внизу, между их домами, гудит никогда не смолкающая дорога. Но всё, что слышит Криденс, – это собственное сбитое дыхание. Всё, что он видит, – это Грейвз в своих обычных домашних джинсах, сидящий на кровати с табличкой: _«Не отводи от меня взгляда»_. Криденс медленно кивает, нашаривает позади себя стул и открывает первую страницу новенького – на всякий случай купленного – скетчбука.

Этого всего не может быть на самом деле. Не может Грейвз – взрослый, независимый, способный получить любую девушку, какую захочет, – ласкать себя напоказ перед таким, как Криденс. Не может так запросто раскидываться на постели, зная, что Криденс наблюдает.

Ладонь Грейвза скользит по ширинке, гладит с нажимом, и Криденс ждёт, ждёт, что в любой момент он вскочит, скажет, что пошутил, высмеет его. Грейвз забирается под пояс брюк и поворачивает голову, глядит прямо на Криденса. А потом спускает джинсы с бёдер.

Рука Криденса движется по бумаге автоматически, повторяет линии, заштриховывает тени, создаёт объём. Но мысленно он уже там, в полутёмной комнате, рядом с Грейвзом, на Грейвзе. Слышит, как он вздыхает. Чувствует его запах. Подчиняется его приказам. 

В прошлый раз Криденс толком ничего не успел рассмотреть, а теперь видел, насколько он его недооценил. Поэтому кулак на крупном члене (рот против воли наполняется слюной) Криденс прорисовывает особенно тщательно, словно заглаживая вину. Собственный стояк туманит голову, мешает связно мыслить. Криденс поправляет его в штанах, старается отвлечься, но Грейвз вдруг милостиво кивает… разрешая?.. Что, прямо вот так, на балконе? Криденс воровато оглядывается – верхний этаж, вечер, кто его тут увидит? – и расстёгивает брюки.

Грейвз мажет по нему осоловелым взглядом, и в Криденсе вдруг со щелчком всё встаёт по местам. Вот оно. Вот – эта тайна художника и модели, одна на двоих. Вот почему Грейвз делает это при нём. Вот почему без конца ходил полуголым.

Ошеломлённый, Криденс поднимает с пола скетчбук и рисует последний за вечер набросок. На этот раз взгляд Грейвза направлен прямо на смотрящего. Взгляд, жадно впитывающий чужое внимание и восхищение. То, что настоящий Грейвз обычно прячет за маской самоуверенности и безразличия к чужому мнению. То, что он в полной мере получил только от Криденса, умеющего наблюдать и подмечать детали уже практически на _профессиональном_ уровне.

Он удовлетворённо осматривает рисунок, бросает блокнот на пол и наконец позволяет себе потерять контроль. Грейвз, похоже, только его и ждал. Криденс зачарованно следит, как красиво он подбрасывает бёдра, вбиваясь в кулак ещё несколько раз, как открывает рот в беззвучном крике, застывая в полудуге, – и съезжает в оргазм следом за ним.

Когда перед глазами наконец перестают плясать цветные мушки, Криденс поднимает тяжёлые веки.

 _«Фух. Как насчёт повторить вживую?»_ – спрашивает Грейвз, прижимая листок к стеклу.

Криденс улыбается и кивает.

_«Завтра – в любое время»_

_«Зайду за тобой утром»_

Криденс снова кивает и застёгивает брюки, поднимаясь.

 _«И кстати,_ – добавляет Грейвз, – _я всё знаю. Ты задолжал мне целую кучу рисунков. Надеюсь их завтра увидеть»_

Криденс закусывает губу. Так он всё знал. Всё это время.

Он опускает взгляд на последний набросок. Интересно, как Грейвз его воспримет. Узнает ли себя?

Вообще говоря, Грейвз ему тоже задолжал. Кучу продолбанных рассветов! И остальных заданий. Когда вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на них, Криденс снова и снова рисовал мускулы, татуировки, брови, сигареты.

_«Ты мне тоже кое-что должен ;) До завтра!»_

Может же он получить хоть какую-то компенсацию за отсутствие вдохновения абсолютно на всё и на всех, кроме Грейвза за последний месяц.

Ведь так?

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.ru/14006165.jpg  
> http://savepic.ru/13990805.jpg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5rE3a5UKms


End file.
